


OkiChi Delights (Drabble Collection)

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: A collection of Okita Souji x Yukimura Chizuru drabbles. Various canon and modern AU.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Poker (Modern AU)

Chizuru giggled, holding her cards close to her chest and peeking at them every 30 seconds. “I really like this game, Okita-san. Thank you for teaching me.”

Okita pouted, arms crossing against his chest as he stared at the cards laid out in front of him.

A cool breeze made its way inside his room, and he shuddered as it danced across his naked skin.

“Of course you’re enjoying this game, Chizuru-chan. You’re the one winning.” He scoffed, one hand adjusting the ties around his fundoshi. “But as you can see, my luck has changed.”

Chizuru stared at the sequential cards in front of them. “Oh, wow, a straight. That is impressive.”

Okita flashed her a wide grin. “Finally, you can take that yukata off, Chizuru-chan.”

Chizuru sighed, peeking at her cards one last time. She shook her head slowly, a smile tugged at her lips as she laid her cards down next to his.

“Did I really lose, Okita-san? All I have are red cards.”

Okita’s eyes flew open, jaw dropping as he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “That… That’s all hearts.”

“Huh?” Chizuru feigned a shock gasp. “What does that mean?”

Okita narrowed his eyes at her, blushing from his cheeks down to his bare chest. “You’ve played this before, haven’t you?”

Chizuru shook uncontrollably, the laughter growing inside her chest. “Your fundoshi, Okita-san.” The room echoed with her chuckles and gasping laugh.


	2. Who Are You Texting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru catches Souji sending d*ck pics to someone else.

Chizuru pressed her ear against the door, the sound of a camera shutter clicking away. The door knob jangled, and she leapt back quickly like a scared kitty.

Souji came out of the bathroom, whistling. Chizuru rifled through her drawers, pretending to search for something but was really making a mess. “Hey, babe. What are you looking for?”

Chizuru’s eyes went wide, and her cheeks flushed red-hot. “Um,” she started, hands deep inside the drawer. “Oh, here it is.” She dangled a pair or purple thongs out, not exactly what she wanted out of her lie.

“Ooh, are you going to wear that tonight?” Souji flashed her a wicked smile. His phone chimed a few times, and they both averted their eyes toward the sound. He took out his phone from his back pocket and stared at the incoming messages.

Chizuru waited for him to say something, watching him text in front of her. “Who’s texting you, sweetie?” God, she wore her heart on her sleeve. She used a pet name and her voice quavered, a sure sign she was jealous.

“Um, nobody.”

Souji dropped the phone to his side, the front facing up. Chizuru stared at it, eyes as bright as the light emitting from his iPhone 10.

“Holy shit, are you sending dick pics?” Chizuru pointed, and Souji fumbled his phone, nearly dropping it.

“What the fuck? No!” He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and stomped his way past her. Chizuru grabbed him by the waist, hands trying to reach at his back.

“I know how your dick looks, and that was a picture of your…” Chizuru continued to fight him, but Souji was quick to turn each time.

“It’s not what you think, Chizuru-chan.”

“Oh, we’re using honorifics now? Who are you fucking texting?” She stifled back the tears, anger taking over as she circled around him like a dog chasing his tail. “Fuck it, I’m done.” She turned around, heading out of their bedroom.

Before she could leave, Souji tugged her back to him, flushing her back against his chest. “Stop. Okay. Here.” He handed her the phone, arms wrapped around her shoulders, his head buried in the crook of her neck. “Don’t laugh, okay.”

Chizuru scrolled through the messages. It was pictures of his dick… sent to… “Saito? You sent these to Saito?” Although his dick was prominent in the pictures, the true focus of the shots was a small brown mole next to it.

“I needed to know if it’s benign.” Souji huffed against her neck, a hint of embarrassment in his tone. “Saito is the only other doctor I trust with this.”

Her lips curled into a small smile, and she couldn’t stifle the giggle that formed in her throat.

“It’s not funny, babe! It could be cancer!”

“I’m not laughing at that. I’m laughing at Saito’s last message. He said, ‘It’s not that big.’”


	3. All I Want for Christmas (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, an alternate universe where Souji is a stripper. Enjoy.

The dollar bills flapped in the air, women squealing for attention.

An electronic version of “All I Want for Christmas” blared on the speakers.

Souji gyrated his hips, removing his red coat and throwing it into the welcoming crowd.

“Show us your little Santa,” one woman screamed. The rest of the room hooted and cheered, some throwing bills on the stage.

Souji jumped off the stage, eyeing a very shy petite woman hiding behind her friend. He danced his way through the crowd, accepting the Lincolns and the Jacksons that snuck into his g-string that peeked out of his red pants.

He danced in front of the blushing woman, lifting his legs each time on beat. She was cute. Super cute. He contemplated asking for her number after the show.

“What’s your name, pretty woman?” He snapped his hips, groin oh-so-close to her face.

“M-My name is Chizuru,” she said softly, eyes darting back and forth from the floor to his sculpted abs.

“Merry Christmas, Chizuru,” he said, winking. He grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled hard, revealing a barely-there underwear in the shape of a Santa hat.

The crowd roared, throwing more bills his way.


	4. Ice Skating (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru and Souji go ice skating.

“I absolutely hate ice skating,” Souji declared, sitting on a bench with his arms crossed. He watched Chizuru glide across the ice, a small smile tugged at his lips, amused at her confidence. She was not graceful, by any means, but she giggled and continued to push one leg at a time. Her legs were wobbly, and Souji betted himself that she was bound to fall any minute.

Rooting against your girlfriend was definitely a dick move, he admitted. And he made a mental note to make it up to her (in the bedroom) if he laughed too hard when the inevitable face-plant happens.

“Ooh, I absolutely hate ice skating,” Chizuru mocked, her voice high-pitched and nasally—sounding nothing like Souji at all. She stuck her tongue out at him and he winced, a little hurt at her teasing.

Chizuru attempted to spin in front of him, arms bent into an “O” like she was an Olympic figure skater. She placed one foot over the other, forgetting that gravity existed, and lost her balance completely.

She cried out and yelped, hands in front of her to keep her head from cracking first. She slid across the frozen pond, losing a mitten along the way.

Souji chuckled and stood up from his seat. He walked slowly toward Chizuru, picking up her stray white mitten.

He hovered over her—still lying down, one cheek pressed against the cold, cold ice.

“Now, now, Chizuru,” Souji started, lifting her up by the waist and pulling her into a warm hug against him. “What did we learn just now?”

Chizuru whimpered, tilting her head back so she could peek up at Souji. “Never mock you?”

Souji cupped her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks to warm them up. He kissed her nose softly, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Yes, of course, never ever mock me as you can see there will be dire consequences,” he said, his lips brushing lightly on her mouth. “But also, your left leg should have been behind not in front if you expected to spin in a circle.”

Chizuru pulled back, narrowing her big brown eyes at her boyfriend. “Wait, I thought you didn’t know how to skate, Souji.”

Souji shook his head and clicked his tongue at her disapprovingly. “Oh, I know how to skate,” he replied, his hands at her waist, flirting dangerously close to her ass. “I just fucking hate it.”


End file.
